


11:25 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I was awake during your terrible sermon recently!'' Supergirl snapped before Reverend Amos Howell glowered.





	11:25 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I was awake during your terrible sermon recently!'' Supergirl snapped before Reverend Amos Howell glowered and devoured one chocolate cake slice.

THE END


End file.
